Elizabeth Cobbold
Elizabeth Cobbold (1765-1824) was an English poet and novelist. Life Cobbold was born Elizabeth Knipe in London in 1765 and baptised in the now lost church of St Olave Silver Street before living in Manchester.Elizabeth Cobbold (1767-1824, English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virgina Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Jan. 15, 2015. Her first marriage was to William Clarke who worked for the customs at Ipswich. William was older than her and disabled and he died after less than a year. By this time she had published her first novel The Sword, or Father Bertrand's History of his own Times which was influenced by her friend Clara Reeve. The following year after becoming a widow she married the Ipswich brewer John Cobbold and she became the stepmother of 15 children as well as, in time, giving birth to an additional 7. In 1814 they moved to a house at Holywells Park in Ipswich from their previous house, The Cliff. Despite this number of children she published under the pseudonym of Carolina Petty Pasty a poetical piece which included a portrait which was her work too. In 1803 she served as editor to a volume of poems by Ann Candler. She continued to do charitable work, and in 1812 she started a clothing society for small children and in 1820 a charitable bazaar. From 1806 Cobbold was known for Valentine Day cards which had verses written by herself and she published these in 1813 and 1814.Humphreys, 145. The verses were attached to cleverly cut paper, and it has been said that the skill of the cutting exceeded the quality of the poetry. Her son Richard Cobbold was also a noted writer. Recognition There are extant oil paintings of Elizabeth and her husband John which are attributed to George Frost. An extinct species of shellfish, Acila cobboldiae, was named for her by George Sowerby. Publications Poetry *''Poems on Various Subjects'' (as "Elizabeth Knipe"). Manchester, UK: privately published, printed by C. Wheeler, 1783. *''Six Narrative Poems''. London: privately published, sold by C. Dilly, 1787. *''The Mince Pie: An heroic epistle, humbly addressed to the sovereign dainty of a British feast'' (as "Carolina Petty Pasty"). London: Thomas Bensley, 1800. *''Cliff Valentines, 1813''. Ipswich, UK: J. Raw, 1813. *''Cliff Valentines, 1814''. Ipswich, UK: J. Raw, 1814. *''Ode on the Victory of Waterloo''. Ipswich, UK: J. Raw, 1815. *''Monody to the Memory of Mrs. Byles''. Ipswich, UK: printed by Piper, 1818. *''Poems: With a memoir of the author'' (edited by Laetitia Jermyn). (2 volumes), Ipswich, UK: J. Raw, 1825. Novel *''The Sword; or, Father Bertrand's history of his own times''. Liverpool, UK: privately publihed, printed by A. Smith, sold by R. Faulder, 1791. Edited *''The Chaplet: A collection of poems'' (editor doubtfully identified as Cobbold). Ipswich, UK: J. Raw, 1807. Anthologized *''Romantic Woman Poets, 1770-1838: An anthology'' (edited by Andrew Ashfield). Manchester, UK, & New York: Manchester University Press, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Elizabeth Cobbold, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 12, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Notes External links ;Poems *Elizabeth Cobbold (1767-1824) info & 5 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Cobbold, Elizabeth Category:1765 births Category:1824 deaths Category:Writers from London Category:People from Ipswich Category:British women poets Category:18th-century poets Category:19th-century poets Category:British women novelists Category:18th-century British novelists Category:19th-century British novelists Category:18th-century women writers Category:19th-century women writers Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets